The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A hard disk drive is a common digital data storage device. A hard disk drive usually has a plurality of concentric tracks located on a surface of a disk. A write head writes data on the plurality of tracks, and a read head reads data from the plurality of tracks. Before writing data on a first track, it may take some time to substantially align the write head to the first track. If the alignment of the write head is not proper or if data is written on the first track before proper alignment of the write head, data in a neighboring second track (e.g., which is adjacent to the first track) may become corrupted due to the misalignment of the write head (e.g., while the misaligned write head writes data on the first track). Such corrupted data in the second track, for example, may create problem while the read head tries to read data from the second track.
In a conventional hard disk drive, width of the tracks can be made larger to reduce the time it takes for the write head to be aligned to a track, while writing data on the track. However, this results in a decrease of a storage density of the conventional hard disk drive.
In another conventional hard disk drive, the write head starts writing data on a track only after verifying that the write head is substantially aligned to the track on which data is to be written. However, in such a conventional hard disk drive, speed of writing data is affected (as the write head writes data only after such verification).